cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Vying for the Heavenly Way IX
|date = 01 January 2020 - present|location = All Heavens and Myriad Realms|result = The winner of the Vying will be the new Heavenly Way.|combatant1 = Tyrant Song|combatant2 = Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings|commander1 = Tyrant Song|commander2 = None|pevent = Vying for the Heavenly Way VIII}} unofficially started after the Collapse of the Heavenly Way on the 01st January 2020. The winner of this Vying will obtain the Mandate of Heaven and become the Ninth Heavenly Way. The vying officially started on the 04th February 2020 after the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way stepped down. History It was well-known among Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings that the Eighth Heavenly Way has problems. Rather than withdrawing voluntarily from the position of Heavenly Way like its predecessors, the Eighth Heavenly Way was forcefully removed from in position in an event known as the Collapse of the Heavenly Way. Notable Contestants Tyrant Song Tyrant Song big shot was a mysterious and legendary being that suddenly showed up in 2019. At first, he was thought to be a normal and regular newly promoted Eighth Stage. However, in just a few months, where Tyrant Song repeatedly had his once a month sermons, Tyrant Song was rumoured to be a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal that is perfecting his Way, and finally as an ancient and powerful Eternal Life Being. Moon-Like Fire Eternal Life Being Moon-like Fire has the distinction as the first challenger who fought against Tyrant Song in the Vying. He was soundly defeated by Tyrant Song’s doppelgänger, Tyrant Ball. Heavenly Emperor Heavenly Emperor was a powerful Eternal Life Being who established and ruled the Ancient Heavenly Court. Heavenly Aspiration Heavenly Aspiration Notable Battles Prologue Battle Eternal Life Being Moon-like Fire issued a challenged to Eighth Stage Profound Saint Tyrant Song. Both of them fought on Mars. Battle of Mars Tyrant Song’s doppelgänger, Tyrant Ball issued a challenge to all Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings. For seven days, he will stay on Mars and accept any challenges from them. There were more than ten challengers who came and all of them were defeated by Tyrant Ball. Tyrant Song vs Heavenly Emperor :: Main article: Tyrant Song vs Heavenly Emperor While the Battle of Mars was on-going, there was a battle between Tyrant Song and Heavenly Emperor on the Heavenly Emperor World. Tyrant Song vs A Nine Serenities Ruler Interlude: 8.5th-Generation Heavenly Way On 25th January 2020, suddenly Daozi becoming the new Heavenly Way. This event took All Heavens and Myriad Realms practitioners by surprise because usually a vying could take several tens of thousands of years and Tyrant Song was the clear favourite to win the vying. The fact that Daozi was the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way was only known to extremely few people. After all, this is a highly classified information. The practitioners from All Heavens and Myriad Realms thought Daozi as the Ninth Heavenly Way since he has gone through all the process when proving the Way as Imperishable. On 04th February 2020, majority of Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings went to the Gem Territory. They were drawn to the news that the Tomb of Imperishable belonging to the Second and Third Heavenly Ways appeared there. Due to Daozi retirement after less than a month becoming a Heavenly Way, it was speculated by top Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings that there was some deal between Daozi and Tyrant Song. Moreover, they speculated for Daozi to whole heartedly obeying the arrangement, its only possible if Tyrant Song is the reincarnation of Ruism Holy Man. Start of the Vying On the 04th February 2020, an illusory music resounded in All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ sky, announcing the retirement of the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way, Daozi. At the same time, the illusory music also signalling the start of the . There was no battle during the Vying since Tyrant Song and White immediately started to prove the Way. Trivia Category:Vying for the Heavenly Way Category:Heavenly Way